Naruto: Ninja Tamer
by clonetrooper29
Summary: The Digital World has crossed over into the World of Ninjas. A great Evil is rising in power after years of imprisonment. Will the new Destined Children and their friends be enough to stop this threat as well as their own? Read and Find out!
1. Fox meets Fox Host

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_:The Digital World has crossed over into the World of Ninjas. A great Evil is rising in power after years of imprisonment. Will the new Destined Children and their friends be enough to stop this threat as well as their own?

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXRenamon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto: "Ninja Tamer"<em>**

**_Chapter 0_**

_"Fox meets Fox Host"_

The Village of Konoha, also known as Konohagakure – _The Village Hidden in the Leaf_ – is known throughout the **_Elemental Nations_** as one of the strongest of the five Great Shinobi Villages. The village has survived and fought in Three Great Shinobi Wars, along with the other villages, but always has come out on top with some Legendary Figures and tales.

One such legend is their Greatest Hero, a man that made a name for himself during the Third Great Ninja War as _'Konoha's Yellow Flash'_ when he single-handily defeated a full Iwa Platoon by himself. The man was regarded as a prodigy amongst his peers, a shining idol to his villagers and a saviour to his people. Later in life he became the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth), successor of the Sandaime (Third) Hiruzen Sarutobi. His genius was limitless. Gifted in the arts of sealing, in which he used to create his Ultimate Attack the **_Flying Thunder God Jutsu _**_(Hiraishin no Jutsu),_ he was able to do the impossible...

... He defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox, the **_Kyuubi no Yoko_** (Kitsune)... The Ninth Biju in the world.

Many people found it hard to believe that a single man could pull off such a feat. Many others however, knew of few that could. Such few included Madara Uchiha, a man that could control the beast with his **_Sharingan_** eye, and Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage who could manipulate the very earth to create trees with properties to tie down the savage beast and its kind.

But Minato's act not only saved the village of Konoha all those years ago, but also condemned a young newborn to act as its jailor. For you see, he defeated the beast with one method and one method only. He used a combination jutsu... One to create a seal to contain the beast... the other, to summon the very essence of Death itself and use its power to forever tie the beast to the life of its holder. With these two techniques, he brought the mighty Biju's power down by half, and sealed it into a small newborn child.

The child... Naruto Uzumaki... was to be seen as a Hero for containing the beast with its will power alone. His final words were for him to be seen as the _True_ saviour of the village... But alas, Human Fear is a very difficult thing to predict. For when the child was introduced to the public, his title being announced for all to hear... his very life was called for death by the village's own people.

Since then, young Naruto had endured and stood against the hate... the abuse... the insults... whispers... rejections... everything that the villagers could throw at him. Hiruzen Sarutobi, re-instated as the Hokage after the death of his successor, had made a Law after Naruto's life being called for death. That law was to prevent the younger generation of ever learning of Naruto's burden... but even then... _'Monkey See, Monkey Do'_ as they say. The children followed their parents lead, and taunted and abused the boy.

Not even amongst his own age could he find refuge against the discrimination... And all he ever wanted... was a friend...

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

In a rundown apartment complex of two floors, twenty rooms... but one occupant... one Naruto Uzumaki lay on his second-hand single bed staring at the object he was currently holding with his hands. The object of such attention is an orange tinted goggle he had received for his sixth birthday from the Ichiraku Family. That celebration had come and gone roughly a week ago, so here he was laying in the dark as the moonlight provided enough light for him to see.

Blue cerulean eyes kept themselves open as he stared intently at the present he received from Ayame Ichiraku (Daughter and Single Child to Teuchi Ichiraku – Owner of Ichiraku's Ramen). She was always a nice girl, always friendly and very helpful in advice when Naruto needed it. He saw her as a sister figure in life, while her old man as a mix of a father and grandfather figure. Yet... despite the closeness he always proclaimed the three had, he never _'felt'_ he belonged... it might have something to do with the fact their business isn't all that good (Despite their food being absolutely delicious), and he knew why... it was because of him.

Nobody would want to eat at a place that the _'Demon-Gaki'_ (Brat) ate at. It was ludicrous for them to even think it. So because of this, he always spend as much time as he can there and eating as much to provide them with a steady income to keep them afloat. Oh yes, Naruto was smart. Not smart as a genius or close to one, but enough to realise the _small_ things.

He noticed the Ichiraku's Financial Situation (Yet they never turned him down or ever mentioned it), so he practically keeps them stable himself with the orphan income he receives from the Hokage. He notices as well the whispers, glares, insults and basic rejection he gets anywhere and everywhere around Konoha. Hard to at most time when they literally spit in his face. Not to mention the abuse he receives at a constant near daily time. Luckily they were always stopped _just_ before they get out of hand and he was seriously hurt. Yeah... _just_ in time.

But... he always stood tall and smiled at everyone. They call him monster... Monsters don't smile and be friendly with everyone. They call him demon... Yet demons don't cry when they're alone. He stands tall and marches forward to prove one day to everyone that he IS Naruto Uzumaki, and will one day be Konoha's Protector as a Shinobi of the Village.

... Yet...

**_Sigh_**... Lowering goggles on the bedside table, Naruto brings the blankets of the bed up and covers himself to sleep. Silently, tears roll down his face at having yet another day spent all alone in his broken down apartment. The cold winds blow in through the broken window in his room. It didn't help when it reminded him of the isolation he always felt.

Every day he tries to find a friend... a village of over ten thousand roughly, give or take, yet each and every day he cannot find a single friend. Was it so hard to find one? Was it so hard for God to give him a break and perhaps at least give him one for even a day?

... Maybe not the God of this world... But in another, perhaps that could be obtained...

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

A number of eyes open up in the darkness of its realm. The red of them, not one of Malice or Evil, but of Devine power and Warmth, stared at seemingly nothing. But if one were to look closer, they'd see that the eyes were not focused.

For once in a long time, the mighty eyes of this god like entity softened. Its very eyes able to see through the barriers of worlds, and peer at what lies at others, yet these very eyes could see things many cannot.

**_"Such a soul of one so pure yet alone"_** Its voice booming like a lone voice in a cathedral for all to hear, yet not a single soul around it _to_ hear him **_"To think, the countless years I have watched over the connections my world has with the worlds of the real. I have never once seen such discrimination amongst their kind."_**

The entity brought one of its huge claws up to its body, and plucked a single scale from off its large reptilian golden body. The single scale shined and shrunk. It continued until it had reformed itself into the shape of an egg. Holding the egg up to its face, so that its eyes can see it, the creature gave a firm nod of approval.

**_"You, who seek companionship"_** The entity's voice booming once more, lifting its claw higher above its head as if praising it the egg. **_"You, who seek acknowledgement for your existence"_** The egg started shining once more before slowly floating off the claw and into the darkness of the realm.**_ "I Fanglongmon, bestow upon you, a life in which you will find this companionship"_** The egg rose higher into the air, its light illuminating all around. The light revealing the creature known as Fanglongmon, **_"A partner that will forever acknowledge your existence till the end of time"_** A portal of digital data opened above the egg, as it rose higher and higher towards it, **_"You! Who are your world's Chosen Child, bring Peace upon your lands forevermore. May you and your friends, fight for all that you believe in, and defeat the darkness that not even I could destroy!"_**

The egg reached the border of the portal, and in a flash it seemingly gets itself wisped into the swirling vortex and into the great unknown. Darkness returns to Fanglongmon's domain. The great God-like serpentine dragon slowly lowered its massive golden scaled body back down onto a comfortable position, its eyes the softest it has ever been, as they gazed into one of the worlds his is connected to...

... Its eyes settling on the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki, a shine could be seen before a drop of something landed right on his bed, beside his head...

**_"... May you and your friends defeat the very evil that I could not young Naruto Uzumaki..."_** A childish laughter of insanity could be heard from within his mind. A memory long forgotten resurfacing as a great Evil grows stronger from within his prison. A creature of untold evil, cunning and ruthlessness, that not even he could destroy... only delay... **_"For your world is going to be in grave peril soon..."_**

Turning its head, Fanglongmon started the task of creating the new Destined Children... Naruto being the first, the others will come. For it will be them to finish what it could not. For it will be them to destroy the great evil its own world had birthed.

... For it will be _them_ that will defeat Evil incarnate...

That insane childish laughter once more ringing in its mind, plaguing the great dragon of horrid images of hundreds upon thousands dying in that _things_wake...

... The skies burning red with the blood of the fallen... The cries of the innocent screaming for mercy as they are slaughtered... Young to Old, none were spared. For this creature had no soul anymore... only bloodlust and an unquenchable hunger for power and rule over all worlds. Pray for salvation, for The Angel of Death will be reborn...

... And he's angry...

A single tear rolled down from one of Fanglongmon's eyes. The very cores of all those innocents taken, never to be reborn in the world... How it ached the God-like being's very heart known it could not save its children sooner.

Determination rose, Fanglongmon's eyes hardening with pure drive to prevent this inevitability. The numerous eyes of the great beast stared into the abyss and into the world the first child lived. It was time to find the others, before its children started breaking through the barriers that has been placed between the two worlds. Once it has been broken, then it will be up to the Destined Children and their Friends.

His gaze settles upon a young female with green hair, a white cropped outfit and strange enough... orange eyes...

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

Morning rose in Konoha, its villagers starting their days routinely. It is also the day the new term and students would be starting at the Ninja Academy. Many of which are the heirs of prestigious clans, while others are from civilian families. Naruto Uzumaki is one of such person that is enrolling in this year's group. His sponsor being the very Hokage himself, as the man has become a grandfather of sorts to the young boy, though has been very busy at times to ever being there for him when he needed it.

Waking up to the sunlight in his face, Naruto gets out of bed and begins his morning routine in a zombie-like state. Not even once noticing a yellow ball of fluff that was sleeping on his pillow where his head was near.

The sounds of flushing water could be heard through his bathroom door, as the ball of fluff's ears twitched to the noise. The door opens and out walks the still zombie-fied Naruto. Heading into the kitchen, he opens up his fridge to reveal... nothing but expired milk...

Rubbing his eyes, he slams the fridge close in annoyance and headed to prepare some hot water and a cup of ramen... again. The noise of the fridge closing jolted the fur-ball on his bed awake. Yawning cutely it shook its golden yellow furred body and white tipped tail straight. Opening its eyes to reveal crystal blue, it looks around the room it found itself in, before hearing noise outside the opened door. A smile coming to its face as it remembered something wonderful (to its mind at least) and hoped off the bed and trotted towards the kitchen.

As it headed towards the noise, it took time to notice the condition of the apartment. A frown came upon its face at seeing the few holes in the walls, ones big enough for mice to hide in, the colour fading wallpaper that was also coming loose at some parts, and finally the few furniture's it has come across in the hallway that looked to have been broken and repaired. It noted that it was repaired fairly well, and with experience from the looks of it. It almost looked new, yet you could tell where it has been broken, repaired, and attempted at repainting.

Its observation ceasing as it heard mumblings and cups being moved about. The smile returning once it remembered who was here as well. Moving into the kitchen, it found Naruto's still zombie-sleeping form preparing breakfast. The aroma of Ramen being prepared got the little creature's mouth watering slightly. It knew ramen was unhealthy, but could anyone blame it when the smell was so inviting.

Jumping up on the table, Naruto took notice of his guest before nodding to himself still half-asleep. Grabbing a second cup, he poured half of the ramen from the container into it as well as himself and set it on the table. And without further word, they both dug into their meal. Naruto ate at a solemn pace, unseen by anyone from Konoha, but in private Naruto preferred doing it this way to savour the taste at least. The little fox creature however, ate fast, enjoying the taste of real food it ever had in its short birth.

Finishing their meals, Naruto collected both cups and went to the sink to wash them. The little creature following behind before jumping next to the sink to help... Naruto washed, and it wiped. With breakfast done, Naruto went to change to prepare for the Academy. Now many would think he would be thrilled to enrol to become a Shinobi. While many would be true at that fact, it wasn't entirely true. He was thrilled, oh yes, but he was also wary about the 'adult' staff. That part he wasn't looking forward to. Neither was the fact he wasn't going to make any friends anytime soon if the last six years were of any indication.

As Naruto moved about getting ready, the little fox hopped off the counter and trotted into the living room before settling on the coach waiting. It didn't have to wait long before Naruto returned fully dressed in blue sandals, dark blue shorts and white shirt with an orange spiral in the middle and lastly slung over his shoulder was his dark orange sleeveless jacket with a hood combo. His spiky blonde hair pointing everywhere while his cerulean eyes were wide awake and that fake smile plastered on his face.

The last one made the little creature frown again, but more of concern than annoyance or anger over the fake smile.

"Well, I'm off to the academy" Naruto said to the little fox on his coach, "While I'm gone, don't make a mess of the place. I'll be done soon hopefully, if I don't get held back for something" Moving to the door, he opened it before stepping out. Sticking his head back in for a last message, "And if someone knocks or comes, be sure to hide"

"Bye-bye Naruto" The fox replied happily in a soft feminine voice **_(A/N OMG. It's Female! Haha)_**, as it jumped on the coach, "Be sure to come home soon!"

Nodding happily Naruto closed the door, leaving the talking fox alone in his home...

...

...

Wait... Talking fox...? In his home...? ALONE!

Hearing frantic running coming towards the door, the little fox looked curiously at it before it burst open to see a wide eyed, mouth gaping, panic stricken Naruto standing there as he pointed at the fur-ball. "Y-You... F-Fox... T-Talk... H-How... W-Where..." was the ramblings that could be heard coming out of Naruto's mouth, as his brain tried to catch up with what just happened.

His _intellectual_ talking was cut short from the giggling coming from the small fox thing, "Yes~ I'm a talking fox. Is that really so shocking Naruto?" she asked, only getting a silent nod from the boy. The fox sighed playfully before jumping off the coach and trotting up to the still stunned Naruto.

"How about we sit down and talk... ne?" she suggested, all the while using her tail to grab Naruto's wrist and guide him to the coach. Getting him to sit, she got herself comfortable, "Now... I'm sure you have question, yes? Why not ask, and I'll answer."

His mind finally rebooting, Naruto took time to go over what just happened before ending at the start of the Q&A time. "Alright..." looking at the fox with a bit of curiosity mixed with caution, "Are you one of those summons things a few Ninjas use? Like the Toad Sage, Slug Princess or Snake Traitor...? But with foxes?"

A good question deserved a good answer, "No. I'm not one of this world's summon creatures" She spoke honestly, before giving an opinion, "Though I am quite interested in it, as it is something I have never seen. _Despite the knowledge that was bestowed to me_" mumbling the last part mostly to herself.

"Who are you?"

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Bonking herself with her tail playfully, "Where are my manners? My name is Viximon. I'm what you call a **_Digimon_**. And an In-Training as well so you know"

"Digimon...?"

Sighing to herself, she should have seen this coming. This world didn't have as much technology, but enough for a connection. Yet it wasn't this world that had created them or even the world that _knows_ of their existence to an extent. "Digimon... short for, and please don't take it the wrong way as it is just a reminder of our race during the beginning, _Digital Monster_" explaining as best she could without causing a panic come from Naruto.

Naruto sat there staring at the _'Monster'_ as she called herself. But it didn't make sense... It was small... cute even... Looked completely, harmless like a big ball of fluff with tiny legs and the only part long being the tail and ears, so why call herself that? And what did she mean _'In-Training'_?

Rubbing his head with both hands as a headache began he could tell this was going to be trouble, "Alright... can you please start with the beginning, like how did you get here and where did you come from? Also, explain what did you mean _'In-Training'_." Knowledge was power, as his _'Grandfather'_ told him numerous times, so might as well learn all he could from this creature.

Nodding, which looked weird he realised coming from basically a creature with no visible neck, "Like I said, I'm a Digimon. Viximon is my race's name as well as our names. In-Training is one of many states of evolution that we grow in, with and out of. There are several stages. Baby, who could be considered like the name states, as a _'Baby'_ state... In-Training, that could be like _'Child'_... Rookie, which could be seen as _'Teen'_... Champion, _'Adult'_... then there are two others, Ultimate and Mega. Still considered to be _'Adult'_ but more powerful, with Mega being the strongest."

Naruto nodded slowly at the information, looking even more freaked out by the second. "Now... As to why I'm here, it's because our _God_ of sorts, Fanglongmon-sama, had chosen and created me to be your partner." Here she got a slow widening of Naruto's eyes at the proclamation, "From what knowledge Fanglongmon-sama had bestowed upon me during my birth, it seems he has been watching you Naruto. He knows of your dreams... your goals... and your desire. He created me for the sole purpose of simply being here for you... to be _with_ you. To be your companion... to acknowledge who _you_ are... to help you fulfil your dreams in life until the end" She finished with a gentle smile.

Looking at the smiling fox beside him, Naruto sat there root shocked at what he heard. Someone considered a god was watching him? And knew everything in his life apparently! It was creepy and downright an invasion of privacy, were the first thoughts going through his mind. But hearing the rest of what the now identified Viximon had explained... about why she was here... he didn't know what to say...

... Tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes, which were wiped away by Viximon's tail. Looking at her, he saw the soft concerned look from the small creature's eyes. Something he had never once seen on anybody else's face when they looked at him. It was either hateful... indifferent... oblivious... or unknowing due to the mask he wears in public. But this... this was something he had always wished for... someone that actually cared and didn't look away when his mask was gone...

Whether by instinct, by choice, or just by sheer joy, Naruto grabbed Viximon and hugged her closely to his body as he wept with joy for once in his life. The little digital fox hugged back as best she could with her tail... That was until her body started glowing a bright white and her form changed...

**_Digivolution_**

**_"Viximon digivolve to..." _**

The small body of Viximon grew taller, as her limbs too grew longer than how they were before. Her form became more humanoid in shape and size, her tail extending further and grew in size. As the light died down, what was in place of Viximon was now for better term of less, a humanoid looking fox. The body in a mix of the Golden Yellow fur Viximon had, with White furred hands and feet, Torso from the neck downwards to the nether region with a mane at the chest area, and the same white tipped tail as before. The legs bipedal in shape allowing her to assume a four-legged stance easily, with three clawed toes. Her arms having three spikes of fur sticking out from the shoulder towards the back each; she's wearing purple fingerless gloves on each arm that nearly covered them, leaving only a small portion of her shoulder-joint area and where her three finger claws came out. Adorned on her gloves were the black and white symbols of the Ying and Yang. Just above her knees, two tomoes is also seen decorating her legs. Lastly, her head was more angular than the curved shape it used to be on Viximon. The ears having white tips now as it stuck upwards straight; but what really changed was her eyes. They were now an icy blue, yet still holding the same warmth inside them, and just under each eye was a single lightning-like marking that started from one point of the eye to the other end only.

**_"Renamon!"_**

Naruto stared in shock at _Viximon's_ now _Renamon_'s transformation. She was extremely taller than him now, that's for sure. Renamon looked down at Naruto, the same smile still on her face as she had before on Viximon. Never once had she let go of the hug. Feeling a weight dropping in-between them, they both let go of each other and looked. On Naruto's lap was a small hand-held device. A Greyish-white body with a small square screen on the centre of the body's larger portion of the body, the screen had an orange coloured border circling around it. There was a small red button on the left side of the border as well, just below the screen. Where the device's body was smaller, were two more orange buttons. One on the left and one on the right of a small circle design. On the side, they took notice that there was a small opening that seemed to be able to fit something through it... or maybe swipe? Attached to this device, was an orange strap with a metal hook, the hook itself looked to be able to attach itself on a belt by the looks of it. **_(A/N – D-Arc Digivice)_**

Before Naruto could ponder on what this was, Renamon resumed hugging Naruto with unrealised strength, "You got a Digivice! I'm your Partner Officially!" Laughing merrily, it took several minutes for her to notice that she accidently knocked out Naruto due to lack of air from her hug, "AH! NARUTO!"

She frantically shook his shoulders trying to wake him up, neither one aware of a series of red eyes watching them with amusement and happiness from within his realm.

* * *

><p><p>

_The World of Digimon has crossed into the Real World, the World of Naruto and Ninjas! How will the Elemental Nations handle this in a few years according to Fanglongmon? And what is this great Evil Incarnate he spoke of? Will Naruto and his future allies/friends be able to do something not even a 'God' in the Digital World was able to do and destroy this great Evil?_

_Find out Next Time in Chapter 1: "Years of our Life" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 0 End<em>**


	2. Years of our Life

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_:The Digital World has crossed over into the World of Ninjas. A great Evil is rising in power after years of imprisonment. Will the new Destined Children and their friends be enough to stop this threat as well as their own?

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXRenamon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto: "Ninja Tamer"<em>**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Years of our Life"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span># # # Last Time on Naruto: "Ninja Tamer" # # #<span>_**

_"AH! NARUTO!" She frantically shook his shoulders trying to wake him up, neither one aware of a series of red eyes watching them with amusement and happiness from within his realm._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time-skip<em>**

**_One Week since Renamon's Arrival – Naruto Age 6_**

Life for Naruto has changed with the addition of his new companion. It was also during the week that Renamon decided to try out some new abilities of hers that she got when digivolving. Such abilities included a long range attack called **_Diamond Storm_**, where she creates numerous shards of crystal-like object out of thin air around her and direct them towards a target. Her second and last ability she gained is something called **_Power Paw_**, which is basically a close range attack where her hands and feet engulfs in a blue fire (Fox-Fire) to increase damage upon contact.

But that's not to say they were her only abilities she gained. Because of her new body, her senses have heightened. Her smell, sight and hearing increased tenfold. She could at this point rival a very well trained Inuzuka in these fields. She also gained something akin to a mix of Invisibility/Vanish technique. She can literally follow Naruto around without people noticing her due to her hiding within the shadows, or just plain outright disappear from sight. This skill had come plenty handy for her, as she casually uses it daily for extra food, clothing and such for Naruto and herself.

That was another thing that changed in young Naruto's life. Ever since Renamon came into the picture, she has been helping fill out the voids in his life. Whether it is in the Physical sense (Training) or Emotional support, she'd fill it. If it was material possessions however, she'd help here as well. Yes... she steals them, but in her opinion, Konoha has stolen from Naruto one too many times, and it was just payback in her book.

They also spent the week getting to know one another. But for Renamon's case, she didn't have much to tell. She was literally born as her In-Training form on the night Fanglongmon created her when her egg hatched. She was never in a Baby-state, due to having knowledge that was given to her by Fanglongmon once more. Her life was literally one week old.

But that didn't mean she couldn't start a life of her own with Naruto now. Right...? She spent as much time with Naruto as possible, showing him that true to her word, he was no longer alone in life and always had someone with him. But it did anger her how the villagers treated him, yet it also surprised her how Naruto reacted to everything...

... He'd always smile and laugh in public, never showing his weakness in-front of everyone... But when he's alone or in private, he lets down the mask and becomes the scared, hurt little six year old that he was.

Since then, Renamon and Naruto decided on an outlet for his emotions. Well... it was more Renamon's idea actually. The two would later plan and prank the people that have harmed him. It not only helps relieve Naruto of bent-up emotions, but also to sharpen his skills at aspects that she believes exists in all foxes.

The first is speed. Once the prank is done and set-off, Naruto would always be chased by Ninjas. At first they were merely Genins, but soon developed to Chunins as his speed improved. In a few years, she believes that he would soon be able to out-run and out-last even Jonins perhaps.

The next was stealth and evasion. Running was all well and good for Renamon, but the true skill relied within escaping quickly and quietly as possible to elude your enemies. Now here Renamon found a problem. Due to Naruto's mask, he was always attention seeking... which led to his appearance of the bright orange clothing. Sure, he wore some darker clothes, but it was irrelevant if he wore things like white and bright orange to clash with it. So she decided he needed a fashion make-over. Despite being a Digimon, and a fox to boot, she was a girl, and all girls always had a fashion sense where boys did not. At least that was what she heard from a small blonde, purple wearing girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka.

So, she decided to test out what the girl described as a 'Natural Instinct' that all females had and get Naruto some proper ninja clothes along with his casual ones she _'acquires'_. This led to Naruto now wearing something that is both comfortable and provides enough mobility for close range fighting.

His attire now consists of a black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around his waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colour shoes, allowing for stealth and later in life for advanced speed with use of Chakra. The use of chakra this way, was something she had observed from a strange man in a green spandex. In addition to the outfit, Renamon also acquired long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Once again, something she picked up from that green spandex wearing man. Each of the warmers was also weights, which would help Naruto slowly build up not only his stamina, but also his speed in both movement and combat. **_(A/N – A Male Version of Yoruichi's Outfit)_**

Over-all, it not only helped build up Naruto's training slowly for the future, but also gave him more confidence in himself. Which was always a plus in her book anytime...

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

**_Time-skip_**

**_Six Months since Renamon's Arrival – Naruto Age 6_**

Half a year has come and gone, and not only has Naruto's training both in and out of the Academy been slowly making him better than he was a day before, but his over-all person has changed as well.

To Renamon, it was like Naruto was finally letting go of that mask of his bit-by-bit. Not much to cause a sudden interest in him (though his new outfit certainly got attention at first before he was easily dismissed by the female populace, while laughed at by the males) that would provide unwanted attention, but enough so people don't get suspicious. Naruto has always been observant. She didn't know where it had come from, but he was one of the brightest minds she has seen from within his age group. Perhaps not as much as say that Nara boy, Shikamaru, but he was certainly second in the list.

He wasn't academically smart or such, but what he observes and witnesses it seems, imprints into his mind like a tattoo. Renamon believed it to be a defence mechanism Naruto had developed while growing up, or perhaps something that was close to it. But that gift of his was also a curse...

Naruto was _too_ observant for his own good. Because of it, he always notices what people do in-front or behind his back. This led to mistrust amongst peers at first, before Renamon pounded into his head to at least try, but most of all it led to him believing he will never get a _'proper'_ education as the village's _'demon child'_. Because of this, his education within the Academy was shot, as he is constantly picked on by teachers and students, while always getting sent out of class before a lesson starts for _'misbehaving'_.

Renamon took it upon herself to always sneak in the Academy classes, and collect information of lessons that would be vital for Naruto's future career, after lessons. She did find it interesting what this village, and apparently other villages, taught in these schools. Ninjas, warriors of the shadow... at least that was something she believed at first, but soon found out that they were more _flashy_ than needed. Yet, there were parts that would be something to remember, and was the ones she always cropped out and took note while skipping the garbage parts...

... She didn't know who this _'Shodai'_ Hokage was, but she was sure that Naruto didn't need to know the man's biography on the battlefield... what was he going to do? Teach his enemies during a fight? Heck no! So she only took notes and information on practical and strategy lessons. Theory was nothing but lectures about Konoha in general. Sure there was 'some' information about other villages that get discussed, but nothing worth notice.

But in the end, Naruto has always been stable in his class. He was always in the mid-area of his peers, never pushing himself to get above average, and only passing what was needed.

During this period, Naruto also spent the Holidays with someone for the first time. He didn't have the Ichiraku's due to them spending it as a family, and the same can be said for Hiruzen Sarutobi with his. He still received gifts from them for Christmas, but he always used to spend the holiday season alone. But now he had Renamon, and the two spent the season together. It was also a special occasion, as it was Renamon's first time spending such a holiday, and first time ever receiving a gift. Naruto gave her a special purple collar with his signature 'swirl' symbol on a medal. The swirl symbol he wore on his old jacket, but now proudly wore it on the back of his orange over-shirt.

New Years came and went as well, and the pair discovered a unique trick with Renamon's disappearing/vanishing ability. Due to the yearly drunks and beatings, Naruto has never gone or had the courage to go out and see the fireworks in fear of a mob forming. So Renamon decided to take him out. But at one point they were nearly spotted, so Renamon instinctively vanished... and as she held Naruto on her back, so too did he disappear like she did. Seems that whatever or whoever Renamon touches, it or they disappear when she does as well...

That night, Naruto sat on the Fourth's Stone head with Renamon, and the pair watched the fireworks for their first time.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

**_Time-skip_**

**_24 Months since Renamon's Arrival – Naruto Age 8_**

"Ne... Rena-chan...?" Stopping his practice kicks, Naruto turned to look at Renamon whom is found meditating under the shade of a large oak tree nearby. The pair had chosen to spend today taking it easy compared to other days, so here they were at an abandoned Training Field nearby to where the Kyuubi's attack was located. No one came by, so they were safe due to people's fear of the _'Kyuubi's Curse'_ as they called it... idiots.

Opening one eye, her icy blue gazes at his cerulean coloured ones, "Yes Naruto-kun?" never once moving her body or her hands that were held in the _'Ram'_ sign. Both Naruto and Renamon believed that her _'Digital Energy'_ or as Naruto likes to call it her _'Data Chakra'_ can be used the same way as the Ninjas of Konoha... and to some extent civilians too, since they too possessed Chakra. Since then, she's been practicing controlling her inner energy like how the Ninjas do in hopes of achieving the same feats perhaps. It would be a sight to see a Renamon shooting fireballs out of one's mouth, or controlling the wind to one's command.

Removing his weighted leg and wrist warmers, Naruto plopped down onto the ground on his back. "Is it just me, or has the grades and lessons in the Academy slowly been leaning towards Theory marks instead of Practical?"

Renamon blinked in surprise, both eyes staring into his as he looked up at her. She _had_ noticed that... but she thought she was over-thinking things. If Naruto picked up on it as well, then they were in fact doing that. "I... Believe you are correct Naruto-kun" bringing a hand up to her chin in thought, "But... why would they do that? It doesn't make sense to change the grading without at least a notification."

**_Sigh_**... "Yeah, and its a damn pain as well" Renamon heard Naruto mutter, before his voice went into a whisper a normal person wouldn't hear, "And I was doing so damn well in Practical Lessons... I was actually going above average before this change too."

"Wait" getting Naruto's attention, "You were going above average? Did the teacher's notice this?"

"Eh... I guess... they are my _teachers_ Rena-chan" speaking the word Teacher as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Why?"

...

...

... **_"Those Bastards!"_** Standing up, Renamon unconsciously used her **_Power Paw_** and struck at the tree she was leaning on. The resulting strike blowing a chunk out of the wood and toppling the great oak down, "They saw you getting better, and I bet you anything they changed it this way so that your grades starts to drop again! I'll kill them, those bastards!"

"Eh?"

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, "Never mind Naruto-kun" rubbing her head to stave off the headache, "We'll just have to improvise" The feral grin on her face made Naruto mimic her look. Whenever she had that look, _good_ things always happens... Good for them at least.

"So... what did you have in mind?"

Renamon's smirk turned predatory, "Do you have a preference for a weapon?"

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

**_Time-skip_**

**_52 Months since Renamon's Arrival – Naruto Age 10_**

Renamon hid herself in the shadows of the Ninja Academy, watching as another Year started after the Season Holiday Break. Naruto's grades had stabilized after the Council's interjection with the Academy's Grading System. She later found out it had been by the Civilian Side... Complete idiots the lot of them...

Watching Naruto as he sat by himself yet again during lunch break, she honestly felt hurt that she could not simply sit next to him to keep him company. But there was some relief as she knew that he knew she was there nearby.

Looking around the yard, she took notice of the local _'Celebrity'_ Sasuke Uchiha. The _Last Loyal Uchiha_ of the now near extinct Uchiha Clan. She doesn't know much, but from what she could dig up was that the Uchiha's were planning a coup to over-throw the current Hokage and mould Konoha to their liking. But on the night before they could execute that plan, they were massacred by their Star Prodigy Itachi Uchiha.

That part confused her... she had seen Itachi numerous times, and the man was a peace-lover. It may have resulted from the war he witnessed at a young age, she wasn't sure. But he was also loyal to the fault... which leads her to think someone on the higher ups may have ordered him to do the deed. But why leave Sasuke alive, and why choose to be labelled as a Traitor instead of a Hero if the truth was revealed?

Too many questions... not enough answers...

But back to Sasuke, she could speak truthfully when saying that the boy was the most stuck up egotistical son of a LadyDevimon she had ever met in her short life. He was soaking up the praises people threw at him for _surviving the Uchiha Massacre_, he ALWAYS received discounts at places that _shouldn't_ even give them, he has hordes of fan-girls that joined the Academy which basically resulted it in portraying the Kunoichi as weak by comparison to the new generation... but worst of all, was the fact he believed he was above everyone no matter their status. He believed that since he was an Uchiha that he was above the law and authority figures.

He even had the balls to demand Naruto to give him her _GIFT!_ A Wakizashi (meaning _"Side Insertion"_) she had _'gotten'_ for him for his tenth birthday not that long ago. Since her idea of gaining extra credit for weapon skills to stabilize his grades, which worked, she had him practicing in utilising a training sword (roughly the same size as the Wakizashi) with his Fighting Style (which the pair had dubbed **_Fox-Fist_**) and creating a whole new style of fighting for him. Two styles actually... without the blade – **_Fox-Fist_**, with the blade – **_Fox-Claw_**, or **_Dance of the Fox_**. They have yet to decide on a name for it.

Her plan worked, he got extra marks in the weapons portion of his studies, and because of that his grades went up enough to keep him around average. And since the Civilians already changed the Grading System not that long ago, they could not change it again.

But then the Uchiha got greedy, and when he saw Naruto getting top marks in their year for weapons skills due to his use of the Wakizashi, he had the gall to flaunt his _title_ as an _Uchiha_ and demand Naruto to hand over the blade to him as he was clearly _superior_ to him.

... Just one tight squeeze around his scrawny little neck, then throw him like a rag-doll, oh how that sounded so good right about now to her...

But... she settled for second best choice... Watch Naruto as he beat the crap out of the Uchiha for even _touching_ his blade. Ever since he received that gift from her, he always had it by his side... It was a kind gesture to her... but at some levels creepy when he even kept it with him as he slept.

Her mind returning to the here and now as the end of lunch bell rang, following Naruto as he returned back to class. It was not long before the teacher sent him out again for _disrupting_ his class... The bastard... Watching as Naruto left the area (knowing that he wouldn't even get called back in) and towards one of the Academy's balconies, Renamon phased within the shadows that he stood near to, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Looking at her, Naruto returned the gesture with a genuine smile, not one of his fake ones. In his book, she didn't deserve the fake ones. The two returned their gaze back at the view, as the pair stood in silence and overlooked Konoha from the viewpoint. It took time for Renamon to know why Naruto wanted to defend Konoha so much... Looking at the scene now...

... She knew...

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

**_Time-skip_**

**_78 Months since Renamon's Arrival – Naruto Age 12 – Graduation Year_**

Renamon's heart broke at seeing Naruto like this. Sitting far away from the graduates and their family, Naruto sat on his lone swing with depression clearly seen on his face. He had failed the graduating exam all because of _one stupid jutsu_. The _**Clone Jutsu **__(Bunshin no Jutsu)_

It was a simple E-rank technique that created an easily detectable but useable Genjutsu to distract the enemy ninjas for a short time. But due to its Chakra Control Requirement and _amount_ needed (which was pretty damn small), Naruto could not and would not be able to achieve it. Hence why he failed, since it _appeared_ that it was _required_ for all new Genins to know the simple 'Academy Three' as many dubbed it... The **_Replacement_** _(Kamawiri)_, _**Transformation**_ _(Henge)_ and the **_Clone _**_(Bunshin)_...

Naruto was able to do two out of three, with the **_Transformation_** actually being a real transformation instead of coating one's self with a thin layered Genjutsu like the others. Though nobody else noticed it...

Her thoughts halting, as she noticed one of Naruto's _Teachers_ approaching him.

"Oi, Naruto!" Mizuki called out, getting Naruto's attention. "Don't blame Iruka-baka on his call. He was just following regulations." Naruto simply nodded solemnly, and didn't notice the smirk on Mizuki's face. But Renamon did, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "But... I can help you" getting Naruto's attention another time, "Would you consider a 'Make-up' test? If you pass, you'll instantly become a Ninja!"

"Really...!" Naruto was excited, his drive to becoming a Ninja over-writing his warning alarms in his head, "What do I have to do?"

Mizuki gestured Naruto to follow, and follow he did. Renamon stayed watching the two from her hiding place within the shrubs of a nearby tree. Her eyes were following their movement, but she could not help but glare at the back of Mizuki's head. She didn't like this one bit.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

_'I KNEW I wasn't going to like this!'_ Renamon's mental ranting and self cursing continued as she raced through the forests surrounding Konoha in search of Naruto. Not long ago, she had lost track of Naruto. And not long _after that_ when Konoha went into lockdown. Turns out that the **_Forbidden Scroll of Sealing _**was stolen from the Hokage Vault, and she only knew of one person that could have done it...

... Naruto...

_'I swear... of all the idiotic, moronic moments he has, he does THIS!'_ face-palming, she sighs loudly with annoyance yet a hint of acceptance, _'But I can't blame him... he wanted to become a Ninja so badly, all to protect his home... and me.'_ She let a smile come at the thought, before pushing it away and focusing at the problem now. Finding Naruto before someone else does.

It didn't take long for her to find a direction to search. Her ears were now sensitive when she focused a concentrated amount of her Digital Energy towards them. One of the many perks she learned from controlling her inner energy. Her ears twitched as they picked up a yell...**_"NARUTO!"_**

She sweat-dropped at the voice, _'Iruka... should have known, that man could always find Naruto after a chase so easily'_ Even with Naruto's improvement at Stealth and Evasion, that man could ALWAYS find him... how he did it, she had no clue.

Arriving at the field, she stayed hidden as she quickly spotted Naruto, Iruka... and Mizuki. And her hunch was right in not trusting that man... that silver haired bastard had apparently thrown one of those 'Demon-Windmill Shurikens' she had seen some Ninjas use. Luckily it seems Iruka had grabbed Naruto and dodged it before it struck.

"Do you wanna know why the Villagers hate you so Naruto?"

"Mizuki...! That's forbidden!"

"W-what...?"

"Nearly thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko wasn't killed as all the children are told..."

"DON'T YOU DARE REVEAL THAT MIZUKI!"

"Oh no... Kyuubi was sealed... It was sealed inside you! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NARUTO!"

Renamon's eyes widened at that as her mind raced through all the years she had spent with Naruto. _'It all makes sense now... Dear Fanglongmon-sama... he is a saviour, not a demon... why... why would they treat him like that?' _– "NOW DIE KYUUBI!" Her head snapped towards the scene, as she watched in horror as a second Demon-Windmill was hurled towards a shell-shocked Naruto. And Iruka wasn't going to make it... _'No!'_ Casting her fears and worries of her soon discovery, Renamon appeared in-front of Naruto's prone form with pure speed, and with a back-handed **_Power Paw_** strike, deflected the spinning shuriken, and hurtling it back towards Mizuki, narrowly missing his neck by mere inches.

Two sets of eyes, from two shocked adults, could do nothing but stare at the strange humanoid shaped yellow furred fox that appeared out of nowhere, "Don't you fucking DARE harm MY Tamer!"

* * *

><p><em>Naruto and Renamon's years together has done wonders for Naruto both mentally and physically. Renamon has discovered truths behind her new Tamer, ones that no one else has seen. And now with this latest revelation, Renamon's resolve has hardened to a vow, one in which she will ALWAYS stand to defend her Tamer now more than ever! How will Konoha react with the Fox Digimon's appearance? And will Naruto be able to cope with finding out the truth of his burden?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Chapter 2: "The Fox's Truth" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 End<em>**


	3. The Fox's Truth

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_:The Digital World has crossed over into the World of Ninjas. A great Evil is rising in power after years of imprisonment. Will the new Destined Children and their friends be enough to stop this threat as well as their own?

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXRenamon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto: "Ninja Tamer"<em>**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"The Fox's Truth"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span># # # Last Time on Naruto: "Ninja Tamer" # # #<span>_**

_Two sets of eyes, from two shocked adults, could do nothing but stare at the strange humanoid shaped yellow furred fox that appeared out of nowhere, "Don't you fucking DARE harm MY Tamer!"_

* * *

><p>Iruka and Mizuki stared at the fox in-front of them... at least; they believed it was a fox. The fact it looked humanoid in shape kinda ruined the whole look, but made it that more... <em>unique<em>. Iruka looked at Renamon with curiosity but a hint of fear, while Mizuki was at first confused, intrigued, then quickly angered.

"So..." sneering at Naruto's form behind the fox, "The Demon Fox calls for friends eh?" scoffing towards Renamon, who just narrowed her eyes at him. He suddenly laughs at a thought, "Should have done better fox, only a one-tail... It must be weak, meaning..." Taking out a handful of shurikens in each hand, "You're. Still. Weakened...!"

Throwing the numerous stars towards the group, Iruka was about to intervene before Renamon shot forward into the air and crossed her arms and legs together. **_"Diamond Storm!"_** uncrossing her limbs outwards, crystal shards formed around her before shooting forward. All of Mizuki's shurikens were deflected by Renamon's attack, but her attack kept going, forcing Mizuki to dodge before getting impaled by one of those sharp crystals.

Phasing back next to Naruto, she turned to see that he was still shell shocked, _'Damn... His mind must be struggling to know who he is'_ She cursed Mizuki again in her mind for what he done, all her hard work at building his confidence, in making who he is today... ruined by a damn traitor.

"Oi, Fox" turning towards the voice, she notices Iruka standing ready to strike at Mizuki. "I don't know who you are, or your connection to Naruto. But I can tell you care for him" Glancing at Renamon from the corner of his eye, "Take him and go! Get the scroll and Naruto out of here, I'll handle Mizuki"

Not needing to be told twice, she turned and grabbed Naruto (who also held the scroll against his chest) and made a dash into the forest, in her haste to get her Tamer out of here and to safety.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka..." Hearing Mizuki's voice as he sounded 'disappointed', Iruka turned to see the silver haired traitor walking up to him slowly. The two Demon-windmills in hand as he spun it around like a buzz saw. "You were always too trusting for you own good. I would have thought, after all this time, you would avenge your fallen family by taking out their murderer"

Sneering at his ex-best friend, all sense of respect and loyalty he had for him gone, "I do hate my family's murderer..." Tensing up his body for a fight, "That's why I'll defend Naruto, to make sure the Kyuubi will forever remain behind the seal and never darken our world again"

Mizuki laughed at Iruka's words, "Protect the _boy_ you say... Poor deluded Iruka. Very well then... if that's how you feel..." Sprint jumping forward, Mizuki reared back his right hand and tossed the spinning weapon at Iruka, "Then DIE!"

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

"Damn Naruto! Answer me! Wake up!" Try as she might, Renamon couldn't get a response from Naruto. He just sat there where she placed him, his eyes as if looking beyond and his mind wasn't in. It frightened her a little seeing him like this, he was always so cheerful around her, but even now... nothing..."Damn that man!" balling her hands into a fist, she paced back and forth in anger. "If Iruka doesn't finish him off, I will! That man doesn't deserve the mercy that even Fanglongmon-sama's Golden Heart would give. I swear, if I see that silver haired bastard...**_ Grrrrr_**"

Unknown to Renamon as she had her back turned towards him, Naruto's head was raised slightly, as a single red slitted eye gazed upon the Digimon with a serious yet calm look. That only lasted a few seconds, before it returned to the normal cerulean colour it once was.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

"Ah Naruto, there you are..." _Iruka_ said as he walked into a clearing. Looking around the area, "I see you got rid of that fox. Now, why don't you just hand over the scroll, and we'll head back to Kono-OOF!" Not getting time to finish, as _Iruka_ was knocked away by _Naruto_. _Iruka's_ form disappearing in smoke before revealing Mizuki, "W-What...? How did you know it wasn't Iruka?"

_Naruto_ smirked at the dumbstruck silver haired Chunin, "That's easy baka!" his form now disappearing in smoke, revealing the slightly banged up Iruka holding a log that played as the 'scroll', "I'm Iruka! And you always bad at **_Transformation's_**, you had my scar all wrong baka."

Mizuki _'tsk'_ at Iruka's words, "Should have guessed, I always did forget your scar healed differently from others. It is darker coloured instead of the soft pink most heal like... but, no matter" standing up, he readied another go at his ex-friend, "I'll just make sure to finish you off here before going after that _demon_."

Not that far away, was the hiding spot Renamon had chosen to lay low until the confrontation was over and done with, but it seems as if it had come to them... nearly. Naruto had remained still, whether it be from shock or _something_ else, Renamon didn't know... it was too long now, something was wrong with him, and she didn't know what.

"Why don't you drop this whole charade Iruka, and join me" Mizuki tried tempting to Iruka's vengeful side. The side that might still want retribution against the Kyuubi for taking his family, "We can finally kill your family's killer once and for all... Don't you want that? To be rid of that taint for good?" Renamon listened intently, wanting to see how this played out, and if necessary, take action.

Iruka bowed his head before sighing deeply, "Yes... I do want revenge, I do want to kill my family's murderer" his voice low, but clearly heard by all. Mizuki smirked, thinking he's got him, while Renamon's fist clenched at the thought of Naruto being betrayed. "But..." looking up at Mizuki, the man saw Iruka's eyes hardened with a fire behind them, "Like I said before... I'll defend Naruto with my life, all to make sure the Kyuubi will never return, and stay locked away behind the seal Yondaime-sama created!"

Mizuki just looked at him before shaking his head in disappointment, "Poor deluded baka... It seems you're blinded by faith that our fallen Sandaime keeps preaching about. But, it matters little, as you will soon be dead, just like that pathetic creature and his pet" Spinning a demon-windmill, Mizuki charges at Iruka, and once again the two are off in another battle of blades.

Renamon watched for a while, before shaking her head and moving back. Her concern was Naruto, nobody else above him. Looking back at him, her breathe caught her as she stares into the dual red slitted eyes that were gazing right back at her. Those eyes showed power, yet... control and something else.

**"Renamon... correct?"** Naruto spoke in a deeper voice than humanly possible. Renamon could do nothing but nod; still rooted into place by the pressure those eyes seem to give with power.** "I do not know of what you are, but you seem to be based off my kind... so I will tolerate you. Know this, you wish to be partnered with the Kit then you must help him shoulder his burdens. You have hidden in the shadows, more so than any Ninja I have seen capable of doing, but the time for hiding is done.**" The voice spoke with more force towards the end.

"... You're the Kyuubi, aren't you...?" she wasn't sure what to think, she had thought that the seal prevented this kind of thing... But then again, Naruto has been... _off_... for the last few minutes, perhaps this is the result of it?

'Naruto' nodded, **"I am... the Kit has not met with me yet, but he will when he summons my powers for the first time"** Raising a hand to stop Renamon, as she opened her mouth to protest, **"Do not test me vixen, all Jinchuuriki WILL eventually use their tenant's powers. Whether by choice or forced... they will in the end. So be prepared... my power is not to be taken lightly, as the old human saying goes... _'Absolute Power, Corrupts Absolute'_ He will need to find balance if he is to ever use it, to use me... but I will NOT go down without a fight, so train him well vixen. You have be**en warned..." The deep voice fading as it returned to Naruto's normal tone.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as he groaned, grabbing his head at the killer headache, "Rena-chan? Ugh... My head" looking around, he sees they are not at the same place as before, "Where are we?"

"NARUTO-KUN!" hugging the boy, he gasped at the lack of air going in him. Seeing this, she quickly let go, "Sorry Naruto-kun, you just had me worried..." she was debating whether or not to tell Naruto he was possessed by the Kyuubi, if only temporary. _'Oh yeah, that would work out so well...'_ he inner voice said, _'Hey Naruto, guess what... the Kyuubi, you know, the one sealed inside you? Well yeah, it sorta possessed you and practically told me you would use its power one day and that you'll apparently have to fight it too in the near future. Oh yea~h that would work out SO well...'_

Looking around the field, "Hey... where's Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme?"

His answer came from the loud clashing of steel against steel. Peeking around the trees, they watched as Iruka and Mizuki continued fighting it out. Naruto blinked before rubbing his eyes... looking again, he nodded as he pulled Renamon back, "How long have those two been at it?"

Scratching her, she thought for a moment, "... Em... since Iruka told me to run and hide with you and the scroll... I think like half an hour, maybe a bit more"

Meanwhile, back at the fight, Iruka was slowing down due to his previous injuries. Mizuki had gotten in a good shot with the windmill of his. It wasn't anything serious, but it still hurts like the living end. Mizuki seeing this, pressed for the advantage, forcing Iruka to defend more than he was attacking now.

"Iruka's losing ground..." Renamon stated, narrowing her eyes and getting ready to take action if Naruto needed defending. She wasn't going to let that bastard take away her tamer, "What should we do? Flee and find help, or jump in to back him up?" Looking at Naruto with a question in mind, "What _did_ you learn in that scroll anyways?"

Naruto was worried for Iruka but didn't know what to do. When Renamon started talking he listened, but when she asked those questions he didn't know what to say. But the second question made him smile, "I found a bunch of new techniques from a section for **_Clones_**. I thought, since I failed the **_Clone Jutsu_**, then maybe if I learned a new type I could pass" Crossing his fingers in a plus sign, a single puff of smoke appeared next to him. The smoke revealed a grinning, waving Naruto. Renamon looked between Naruto... and Naruto... She poked the new one, getting a slight frown before it poked back at her.

"... It's solid..." she said in surprise, not expecting such a technique. A literal duplicating technique... their moment was interrupted as a _'Beeping'_ was heard. Looking around, the three found it coming from Naruto's Digivice. Naruto, the real one, lifted the device up.

_New Ability Located... Processing Scan Now... Scan Initiated... _A small thin light beam shot out from the top of the small device and struck the clone. The clone jumped in surprise, but felt nothing wrong happening. _Ability Cards... Shadow Clones and Multi Shadow Clones... Acquired... Processing Data into Modify Card Holder. Container not located... Modify Card Holder Creation Processing..._

The thin beam that had struck the clone had receded as it said 'Acquired', but then a second beam struck the real Naruto's belt area, on the other side of where the Digivice is kept at (Digivice on the right side). Small data particles started forming before seemingly joining together and taking shape. The shape took the form of a small rectangular container with a blue 'D' logo imprinted on the outside.

_Modify Card Holder Created... Modify Cards 'Shadow Clones' and 'Multi Shadow Clones' Created... Congratulations... _As the computerized voice said the last word, the light from the screen died down, leaving the three in silence. They each looked up at each other before looking at the 'Card Holder' on Naruto's left hip. Opening it, Naruto pulls out two cards. The first card showed two Renamons side by side ready to fight, the second card showed Renamon again, but this time there was ten of them. The background was that of a forest with tall large trees with thick branches here and there, and on those branches stood, sat, leaned a Renamon as they all gazed forward towards the card holder. Under each of the card's picture were the words 'Shadow Clones' (The one with two Renamons) and 'Multi Shadow Clones' (The one with ten Renamons) in bold black letters, while the card itself was blue.

"I know this!" The two Naruto's looked at Renamon, "Those are Modify cards. Fanglongmon-sama put knowledge into me about them. They are cards that Tamers use to 'power-up' a Digimon partner, even enabling them to do things that they'd normally be unable _to_ do" a smirk came to her muzzle, "If I had to guess, those two cards would allow me to perform that same technique of yours with my 'Data Chakra', no?" chuckling lightly at using Naruto's term for her Digital Energy.

"Wait, wait, wait..." The clone said out, "You're saying that if we were to learn a technique, this Digivice thingy" poking the digivice in the original's hands, "Will 'scan' it like it did just now, and BAM, you learn it too?" his answer was a shrug from Renamon, "Then how come there isn't a **_Replacement_** or **_Transformation_** card anywhere?"

"Maybe you need to perform it for it to scan?" The original suggested, getting Renamon to 'hmm' in thought. A loud crash was heard before the three snapped back to the reality they were in, and the current circumstances they were facing. "Shit! We forgot about Iruka-sensei!" The two Naruto's were about the charge in, but were held back by Renamon's paws clamped on their shoulders.

"Hold it Naruto-kun... em... both of you... okay this is weird" muttering the last part, "How about we give those two a surprise they will never forget?" the smirk she gave them became contagious, as they too started getting that same smirk... the smirk, of a golden prank and retribution.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

"Well Iruka, any last words?" Mizuki said triumphantly as he stood over Iruka's down bloodied form, his shuriken at hand and waiting to descend to take the life of his former friend. Iruka was about to respond harshly that _'He wouldn't win!'_ but was interrupted by two call-outs.

**"_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_** followed by numerous sounds popping sounds and smoke covering the treetops surrounding them. This was followed by another shout, but this time something neither one knew about, **_"Ability Activate! Multi Shadow Clones!"_** There were several static noises that sounded off within the cloud smoke.

As a wind blew in, it cleared the tops of the smoke and left the two teachers gapping. What stood above them was a literal army of Naruto clones... and if they were given time to count, roughly 200 in total. But what shocked them more was the fact there was 10 more Renamons as well within the Naruto numbers. A single Naruto and Renamon moved up amongst their numbers, the single Naruto cracking his knuckles while the Renamon lifted a hand and clenched it into a fist, a toothy grin that promised pain accompanied it.

"Well Mizuki-teme..." the single Naruto spoke, getting both teachers' attention, "You wanted me to learn a technique from the scroll... well... I saw, I learned, and I'm about to kick your ass" this getting cheers from the Narutos around them and smirks from the Renamons. "Now... as you asked Iruka-sensei, any last words teme?" not even giving his ex-teacher a chance to respond, he thrust his arm forward, "GET HIM!"

What followed next was the girlish scream from Mizuki as the clones above descended ontop of him (two Renamons getting Iruka out of there beforehand while Mizuki was occupied gapping), before the beating of all century ensued and the unholy wrath of a vixen scorned left her mark.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

"Eh... think we went too far Rena-chan?" Naruto asked as he poked the beaten pretzel with diamond toppings that lay on the cracked earth. Each poke getting a twitch and moan from the beaten up ex-sensei Mizuki.

"Pfft, Heck no... one sec..." kicking the man to his back, ignoring the large agonizing moan he gave, Renamon opened his legs slightly, brought her right leg back, took him... and... **_BAM!_** Mizuki gave a long whistling squeal before curling up on his side. Huffing to herself, Renamon dusted off her fur and gave a satisfying smirk, "There... now we went too far."

"Um... Rena-chan" getting a _'hmm'_ from the fox, "Remind me never to make you mad... and if I do 'somehow' give me at least a five minute head-start, deal?"

Renamon blinked owlishly for a while before breaking into giggles and patting Naruto on the head, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, for you... hmm, I'll give ten minutes before I introduce you to my **_Diamond Storm_**." Giggling again as she watched the horror come to Naruto's face and then the shivering.

"Eh... Naruto... little help...?"

Both Naruto and Renamon turned towards the voice, seeing Iruka leaning against a nearby tree staring at them as his blood freely flowed out of his wounds. They weren't serious, but would cause tremendous stinging pain and after a while if not patched up, might die from blood-loss, but that would take a very long while. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, sorry, sorry... um..." moving up to help pick the man to his feet, "Hospital right? Let's go"

"Wait... Naruto, before that..." pointing up at Renamon, who stood to the side with her arms crossed, "Who's that?"

Blinking, he looked where Iruka was pointing before laughing, "Oh right, you two haven't met before... Renamon meet Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei meet my Digimon partner Renamon" Renamon gave a toothy smile and a hand-wave at the dumbfounded teacher. Iruka on the other hand kept opening and closing his mouth in shock, confusion and bewilderment. But before anyone could say or do anything, a squad of Anbu appeared. Two with their katanas poised at Renamon's neck, while two others were behind Iruka and Naruto. Another one was by Mizuki's downed body, while their squad leader (Cat) appeared in the centre.

Naruto went wide eyed before instinctively moving his hand towards his digivice, but before he could even touch it one of the Anbu behind him poised a kunai to his neck halting him. "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" everyone turned to Iruka, as the man shouted to get everyone and everything to stop, "Naruto's innocent, he was tricked by Mizuki" – "We know" cat interrupted, "Then why do you have a kunai on Naruto's neck?" he questioned.

The one to answer was the Anbu behind Naruto, "I was preventing him from using that device, we already seen what it does to the... fox..."

"Oh come off it" Renamon's voice getting people's attention. She wasn't wavered for a bit with the blades to her neck, "You think I have something to do with Kyuubi, well besides the fact I'm a fox and one hell of a vixen, I have absolutely nothing to do with that baka-fox. I'm a Digimon, not a Biju... and before anyone here says anything, a Biju is not a demon; it's a Construct of Chakra... _A Construct of Chakra_, say it with me now" many people's eye twitched at her words, as if she was talking to children. The smirk she had on and the casual way she said it didn't help either, but Naruto was the only one to find it funny.

Cat looked around the field, Mizuki had already been taken to the T&I Department, the Anbu behind Iruka took the man from Naruto and currently had him hooked around his shoulder, while the Anbu behind Naruto still had his kunai ready... and the two behind the fox was itching to continue, but were holding themselves until ordered.

"Hokage-sama will want to know what happened tonight, and... meet you fox" – "Renamon" – "Irrelevant. Take Umino-san to the hospital and have him patched up. You two, bring the fox to Hokage-sama's office. Naruto, time to speak your case..."Leaning towards Naruto's ears, _"What were you thinking? Having that fox around isn't going to help your cause you know right gaki?"_

A scowl on Naruto's face, he leaned into Cat's ears, _"Her name is Renamon, and she has been with me for years now. She's my friend, and I swear if something happens to her, I will make sure this entire squad loses everything... that is your only warning, she's been with me through the good times AND bad... and you KNOW how my 'bad' times are..."_ Cat stepped back and looked into his eyes, noticing his glare and how he held himself... he was serious.

Looking at the two with their hands on a bound Renamon's shoulder each, "Do not harm... Renamon... in anyway, understood? If so much as a hair is misplaced, you two will be removed from my squad and from the Anbu Program, is that understood?" – "Yes Ma'am" – "Good, okay lets go to Hokage-sama" Turning towards the Anbu that was about to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll bring Uzumaki-san, you head back to HQ and inform the search parties that we found the targets" – "Hai!" The purple haired Anbu swordswoman watched as her subordinates left one by one, Renamon disappearing with the two she had restraining her. She took a glance and noticed Naruto's worried look, "She'll be alright... but you have A LOT of explaining to do Naruto, especially if you say she's been with you for years."

"I know, I know... can we just go to Hokage-Jiji please Cat-chan? Everything will be explained then" getting a nod from the woman Anbu, she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and **_Body Flickered_** both towards the Hokage's Office.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

Rubbing his head, Hiruzen wished he had a large bottle of sake next to him, because at this moment he really needed it. Looking up, he watched as Naruto was still glaring at the Anbu that had their blades at the humanoid fox's throat. Cat was in-between them to make sure he didn't do something he'd regret.

"Just to make this clear... You..." pointing at Naruto, "Have been keeping her" pointing at Renamon, "Secret even from me... why?" he asked, Naruto had always shown to trust him before, so why keep this secret from him?

"You're joking right Hokage-Jiji?" raising a brow in question to the old man's sanity, "I tell you something that benefits me in anyway, and somehow the villagers knows about it and takes it away... I have a feeling you may have an un-loyal ninja amongst your ranks" he admitted, getting reactions out of the entire room occupants.

"Maybe you should ask that guy hiding behind the bookcase" Renamon suggested with a smirk, watching as a shadow moved from that area and made an attempt to get out through the window. The eavesdropper however, wasn't expecting to get paralysed by the Anbu standard **_Paralysing Jutsu_** from two of the Hokage's Guards, and before he could attempt suicide by cyanide pill disguised as a tooth in his mouth, he was knocked out by Cat. The Hokage moved to see the mask, noticing that is was completely blank. Removing it, he was shocked to see someone that has been reported missing for five years, a Branch Member of the Hyuga Clan. Striking the jaw at an angle hard, he was rewarded when the false tooth lodged out of his mouth.

"Take him to the T&I Department and tell Ibiki and Anko to get as much information as possible without killing him" Two of his personal guards saluted and took the now bounded unconscious intruder. Turning towards Renamon, seeing the fox still having that 'know-it-all' smirk he has seen many times on Anko when she had juicy information or cards in her hand to gain something, "Leave us..." he notices that his remaining guards and Cat's Squad had not moved, "LEAVE NOW!" that got them moving. Now that they were alone, he activated the Barrier and Silence Seals incorporated into the room and sat back at his seat, "I think we need to talk..." lighting his pipe, he watched as Naruto and Renamon sat down quietly and nervous. The person in-front of them was now the God of Shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and Naruto was nervous as hell on what might happen if he crossed his path now.

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki's a traitor and attempted to kill both Iruka and Naruto! Renamon stepped in-between and they both teamed up and stopped the traitor as Tamer and Partner! Naruto now knows how to work his Digivice, and already has two 'Cards' to 'Power-up' Renamon. But now they are forced to reveal truths that they kept hidden for many years to the Hokage. What will happen to them?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Chapter 3: "To be a Ninja Tamer!" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 End<em>**


	4. To be a Ninja Tamer!

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_:The Digital World has crossed over into the World of Ninjas. A great Evil is rising in power after years of imprisonment. Will the new Destined Children and their friends be enough to stop this threat as well as their own?

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXRenamon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto: "Ninja Tamer"<em>**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"To be a Ninja Tamer!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span># # # Last Time on Naruto: "Ninja Tamer" # # #<span>_**

_"I think we need to talk..." lighting his pipe, he watched as Naruto and Renamon sat down quietly and nervous. The person in-front of them was now the God of Shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and Naruto was nervous as hell on what might happen if he crossed his path now._

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, looked between Naruto and Renamon. Smoking his pipe and puffing out in a steady rhythm, he watched as the two of them fidgeted a little. His gaze was calculative, hard and held itself like the 'Professor' in which many had given him the title of. Only recently had he learned the truth behind Naruto's stealing of the scroll... and he could not blame the boy for listening to an authority figure like a teacher, especially one that 'promised' a way to graduate with a 'make-up exam'. But then the blabber-mouth of a traitor spilled the secret behind Naruto's burden, something he didn't want the boy to know yet until he thought he'd be ready...<p>

... He wanted Naruto to have a peaceful life as long as possible without knowing of the terrible curse placed upon him... But, seemed fate had other plans for the boy.

But then there's this fox creature... Renamon... strange name, but even stranger what she looked like. A humanoid fox that is well versed in their language and shows to possess ninja like skills... or at least, some unknown kind of skills he is not aware of. But from what he viewed and heard from his orb when he was observing what was happening, this Renamon was partnered with Naruto whom she calls her 'Tamer' whatever that meant. He uses that device on his belt to give her abilities, but he believed that diamond like attack was her own. Then there was what Naruto called her... a Digimon...

Taking a last in-take of his pipe, he exhaled the smoke with a sigh. Placing the pipe in-front of him, he clasps his hands together as he stares at the two... "What are you...?"

Both blinked at the unexpected question, but both were relieved inside that nothing bad was going to happen... yet. It was Naruto that answered him, "Rena-chan is known as a Digimon. I don't know everything but..." Looking at her, she nods to allow him to reveal some secrets, "They are from a digital world which is apparently connected with ours. She was sent here back when I was six, and has been with me ever since. She's also been helping me train so I'm capable of handling myself well."

He stared at Naruto intently for a while, making the boy nervous and Renamon ready to defend just in case, "... Since you were six..." looking between the boy and the fox, then back at Naruto, "Why didn't you... **_Sigh_**... never mind, you already answered that" rubbing his head, "Alright... I can understand not telling me... But Naruto, how could you trust this..._ Digimon...?_" seeing if the term was correct, only getting a stiff nod from Renamon. She preferred her name, and would have said so, but she knew she was in-front of the village leader and chose to keep quiet lest she mess something up. "So easily...? She could have been tricking you or worse" he tried understanding but failing to see how Naruto could just accept this strange creature at the age of six so easily.

Naruto glared... he actually glared at the Hokage, this got the man's attention almost instantly while shocking Renamon slightly. She had been told how much he adored the old man in-front of them, and to see him glaring at the man now was surprising. "I was lonely... okay! I was a lonely six year old boy! When Rena-chan came, I finally had a friend! Someone that actually cared and not be swayed by what their parents say behind my back to turn them against me! I trusted her, and never once did she ever betray that trust!" standing up he pointed fiercely at the Hokage, making Renamon and Hiruzen lean back in shock with wide-eyes, "So if you ever once think of trying something to ever change my mind about her, or take away the only companion I ever had in this village that wasn't taken away later on by scornful parents. Then you better be ready for one hell of an ass-kicking Jiji, 'cause I won't let you!"

The Sandaime just continuously blinked in shock at Naruto's fierce attitude and threat, while Renamon's shock quickly changed to gratitude and pride in knowing how strongly he felt about their friendship. The God of Shinobi was expecting many things... but for Naruto to speak so strongly for someone, and to actually threaten, even though it wouldn't be called a threat just to give a person an 'ass-kicking' especially someone of his position and power compared to Naruto's, but to say it in a way that made him actually believe he'd do it... well... that left him stumped. He wasn't going to do anything... if Naruto spent all these years with the fox and she hasn't done anything and only helped the boy, he was certainly not going to separate them, or have her removed or something as gruesome as that. He just wanted to know if she was trustworthy or not.

Chuckling lightly, he dispelled the serious air around them as Naruto just collapsed back onto his chair after realising he just threatened his 'Jiji' and the Hokage. "Calm yourself Naruto-kun... I was just checking. Tell me Renamon... "Reaching into his draws, he took out a small scroll, "Do you know if there is more of your kind out there?" Seeing her questioning look, he tossed the scroll towards her. Catching it, she opened it and read it with Naruto. Slowly, both their eyes widened, "I take it they are then?"

"Y-Yes... this description does sound like a Digimon, but I'm not sure... where is this Takigakure?" Renamon asked, passing the scroll to Naruto as he re-read the report.

Rubbing his chin, "Takigakure is... north by north-west of us. They are one of the few small nations bordering between Land of Fire and Land of Earth. There have also been sightings of strange creatures that my source has informed me of, some of them hostile while others seem more tamed and in search of something."

"Probably a habitat to live at... or a Tamer for themselves" she mused as Naruto chose to explain it seeing the Hokage's lost look, "Jiji, for Digimon they believe if they had 'Tamers' as partners, they'd grow stronger. Most do it for power while others do it for companionship. This report of yours shows that this Digimon and person are already partners if they are constantly seen together."

The Sandaime hummed in thought. It seemed simple enough... they are either looking for a home to live if they somehow found themselves transported here like Renamon was, or looking for a human partner to team up with for two purpose... power or companionship. "Is Konoha in any threat from this Digimons? Or any specific Digimons I should be wary off?" he did have to keep Konoha's safety on top priority, and if any of these Digimon creatures had the same strange powers as Renamon, but perhaps more destructive, they needed to be prepared.

"Not really..." Renamon answered unsurely, "There are bad Digimon, don't get me wrong... but there are a lot more good than bad in our world. The chances of any vicious Digimon appearing are very slim, unless a higher power helps them. Other than that, I'm positive to say that Konoha is in no danger. Plus crossing over to the real world takes lot of energy from whoever is crossing, but like I said... if they had a higher power helping, they can easily avoid that."

"Any examples...?"

"Well... let's see... there's Myotismon, a vampire like Digimon, very dark and nasty. Their sadistic nature and viciousness would make even make that Ibiki person I've heard about flinch" The elder Sarutobi looked to be having a panic attack at the thought of someone being scarier than Ibiki, "There's also the devil class Digimons, ones like Devimon and LadyDevimon, both aren't as bad as Myotismon, but both are very cruel and sinister when dealing with weaker opponents or even their own minions. They are the opposites and rivals of the angel class Digimons, Angemon and Angewomon."

"You never told me you had angels Rena-chan" Naruto spoke up, interrupting Renamon's explanation.

Scratching her cheek as she laughed a bit, "Ah, yeah... kinda forgot, hehe... in the digital world there are many kinds of species, like for me I'm part of the fox species. But angels are one of the higher powers I mentioned before. There are 'Three' that watch over their sections of the digital world and protect any that lives under them. Think of them as the 'Kages' of their villages sort of."

Sighing loudly, he motioned for them to stop, "Okay... Okay... I get it. We'll discuss more about this another time. If these Digimon are appearing now in the world, then I'll need as much information you can give to be ready just in-case. Now... for the matter at hand..." leaning forward on his desk as he looked between the two, "What are we going to do about this...?" pointing between the two to make his point.

The two looked at each other, "We... were kind of hoping there was a way to make Renamon an official partner for me in the views of Konoha. But since I failed... well..."

"Ah" laughing as he waved his hand, "Don't worry about that Naruto-kun, you're officially a Shinobi of Konoha" ignoring the slack-jawed look he was getting from the boy, "You infiltrated the Hokage Tower... knocked ME out... stole the Scroll of Sealings... Learned an A-rank kinjutsu in record time, and to top it all off, you defeated a Traitor Chunin, even though you worked with Renamon here. If I DIDN'T pass you for being able to do all that... well I would be pretty stupid, and if I remember correctly, Konoha nicknamed me _'The Professor'_, no?"

"YES! I'M A NINJA! YAHOO...!" Hiruzen and Renamon laughing at Naruto's excitement, with the later head-locking him to congratulate him, "W-Wait, what about Rena-chan...? Is there anything you can do to help us both Jiji?"

Rubbing his chin as he hummed, "Hmm... perhaps... The Inuzuka Clan uses ninkins are partners, maybe we could work with that for Renamon. And we can use this whole 'Tamer' thing to help too. What do you think Renamon?"

Said fox merely shrugged her shoulders, "I'm okay with that... but if anyone compares me to one of those smelly dogs, I'll beat them to a pulp, clear?" she warned him as she cracked her knuckles.

For an instant, the old Hokage could have sworn he was staring at his only female student in-front of him, "H-Hai, not to worry Renamon" seeing the Digimon calm down with a huff, he breathed easily at avoiding a possible beat-down. "Now..." reaching into his desk once more, he pulled out a handful of papers, "Why don't we get some paperwork done and make it official. Afterwards I'll treat you to some ramen at Ichiraku to celebrate, what do you say Naruto-kun... Naruto?" Not hearing a response, they both turn to see that Naruto was gone from his seat and was now at the coach in the office with pen in hand and papers in other filling them out.

"... Maybe I should use Ramen as a motivator for him more often..." he muttered.

Renamon chuckled, "Trust me Hokage-sama... it works very well since I've been getting him to cut back a lot. He now takes it as a motivation tool and reward" she said with amusement, getting them both to laugh. Getting up, Renamon moved to help Naruto fill out the papers to make her his official unique partner, while the Hokage sat at his desk to started filling out his own paperwork to make Naruto an official graduate.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

Graduation Day… A day in which many young inspiring Academy Students strive to achieve in their torturous (In their world) years spent within the Classrooms. Clan children and Civilian alike can be found waiting within the classrooms, talking away with their classmates about their hopeful teams they were going to be placed in...

... Two people however weren't within the classroom of Iruka Umino at the moment as the pair was currently in a separate room with said teacher and the Hokage. They were discussing about Renamon's new placement within their Ranks, and how they were going to fix them up together as. Nobody knew what the Hokage, Naruto and Renamon planned. Iruka was the first they told, and the Hokage (by some strange phenomenon) had thought it be a real thrill to give the Council a good scare with this new development if they kept it a secret till team placements were announced.

He wasn't worried about Renamon's or Naruto's safety anymore, those two can very well work together to stand a good fight against even a high Chunin. Separate, they were High-Genin already, but together they were Mid to High-Chunin. Just goes to show how well Konoha supports 'Teamwork'.

Time passed before they had to prepare, so as Hiruzen left to return to his office, Iruka and Naruto headed to the classroom while Renamon took to the shadows in wait.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

Appearing inside his office in a puff of smoke, the Hokage took his place at his seat while the Jonins in the room stood to salute. Waving his hand, the Jonins relaxed.

Inside the room, numerous Ninjas had taken the chance to become a Jonin Sensei for a team. Many however in the room, came to supervise and take note of the teams selected. These people were the Clan Heads of each respecting Clan of Konoha. From the Noble Hyuga to the Rough Wild Inuzuka, all Clan Heads were present and sitting around the office.

Standing in the centre however, were the Sensei-hopefuls. Each one respected for their strengths and skills on and off the field. However, throughout the entire lot, only several stands out for being the best at what they do.

Kakashi Hatake, Jonin and Veteran Ninja who had fought in the Third Great Shinobi War under the leadership of his squad leader Minato Namikaze (before he became the Yondaime) and his two deceased teammates, Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha. Kakashi is a man feared by his enemies and respected by his allies. He is also given the titles of _'Kakashi of the Sharingan'_ and _'User of a Thousand Jutsus'_. Kakashi has proven to be a formidable adversary to fight against, listed in the Ninja Bingo Books as an A-Ranked Nin in both Kumo and Iwa, with Kumo being a Flee-on-sight.

Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin and Ex-Member of the Guardian Twelve (A Special Force under the Daimyo's Command), he is the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi. But due to issues of the past, he has trouble seeing his father eye-to-eye. He is one of the very few in Konoha who is Wind Aligned, and with his skills with his blade-knuckles, has been known to strike his foes like a hurricane full of blades. He is listed in Bingo Books as an A-Ranked Nin, mostly due to his jobs and past duties under the Daimyo's command in the Twelve Guardians.

Kurenai Yuhi, newly promoted Jonin of Konoha, is known not for her strengths, speed or basic skills with Nin/Tai/Ken or Fuinjutsu... but rather Genjutsu. She has been dubbed, _'Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress'_ due to her amazing skills in the illusionary arts. Some say that if she continues in her path of skill, she could one day be as powerful in the art as even Itachi Uchiha himself. Her personality is that of a sisterly-kind with her friends, where she jokes, laughs and has fun. But when someone gets on her bad side, or plain annoys her, she becomes cold, calculative and painful. This has earned her, her second title _'Konoha's Ice Queen'_.

These three are the trio that stands out the most amongst the group of Sensei-hopefuls. But the reason being isn't because of their skills or titles, but rather for their involvement and acceptance to getting a team. Kakashi Hatake has volunteered _MANY_ times, but never once passing a team for the last few years. Asuma Sarutobi was never seen as one to teach; as the man always had this lazy aloof feel to, yet here he was getting a team. And lastly, Kurenai Yuhi... she had once failed as a teacher to a previous student, and now that she has been promoted, it took everyone by surprise when she volunteered for the job.

Hiruzen looked at the gathered Jonins that offered to take the position as Sensei. Looking to the Clan Heads, they each nodded to him to proceed, as each one took note and memorised each Sensei-to-be. It was their job to guide the _future_ of Konoha. And being successful Ninjas with years of experience under their belt, they are there to ensure the future's growth under their team leaders. If there was any problem with a choosing of a Sensei for a squad, they'd resolve it.

Seeing that everyone was here and ready, and that the Clan Heads approved of the volunteers, the Old Hokage took out his orb and proceeded to show the happenings inside Iruka's Classroom.

-X-X-X Na-Digi-Ru-Mon-To X-X-X-

The loud noise and chatter from within the classroom went quiet, as the door opened and in walked Iruka and Naruto. Many were wondering why on the later, as they knew that he had failed to pass. But unfortunately, there was one person to voice out this fact...

"BAKA! What are you doing here bothering Iruka-sensei!" Sakura yelled from her seat nearby Sasuke. She had arrived late to class as she _'prettied'_ up herself to impress Sasuke, and because of that she had lost her chance to sit next to him... which explains her foul mood...

"Sakura Haruno" the girl, as well as the class, flinched at Iruka's surprisingly cold attitude, "Sit Down. Shut Up. And take your future role as a Kunoichi seriously." Sakura never moved so quickly to sit down, and the angels sung as she zipped up her mouth. This shocked many, as nobody had seen Iruka actually mad at someone... sure he'd yell to get people's attention, but never mad or angry at somebody.

Taking his place next to his desk, he motioned for Naruto to take a seat at the back. Naruto nodded and headed to the back. If anyone were to take notice, they'd have felt a breeze of something as Naruto moved up. The only one to have picked up on this was Kiba Inuzuka, as he had not felt the wind move, but rather smelt something 'in' the wind that blew.

"Now... as for Naruto being here, I believe my state of person can answer that..." Iruka commented, as everyone finally took notice that he was wearing bandages in certain places. "Naruto there rescued me from a situation that would have ended me. As such, upon reporting to Hokage-sama, he found it acceptable to give him the status of Genin under achievement on the field." It wasn't the whole truth, but they didn't need to know a teacher they all listened and believed in went rogue.

Many were stunned at Iruka's announcement, while several found it hard to believe. Few took glances at Naruto (while one blushed and smiled), and were trying to see if that were true somehow. But try as they might, they didn't see any signs of fighting on him like there is on Iruka. "Now... if that is out of the way..." glaring slightly at Sakura, as the girl was about to open her mouth to say something, but chose to keep her mouth shut, "I believe now would be a good time to announce your teams. Team One..."

_-X-X-X Skip X-X-X-_

"Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake, will be... Sasuke Uchiha" said Uchiha merely grunted in acknowledgment, "... Sakura Haruno..." many winced as the girl let out a girlish squeal of joy while taunting Ino, "And finally Naruto Uzumaki and his partner Renamon." Many blinked in confusion at the last name... '_Who the hell was Renamon...?'_ As well as, '_Why does the dobe get a partner?' _Before he could continue however, many of the girls in the class began yelling in protest about not being in the Team with Sasuke. Half the class (boys) had to cover their ears at the loud protests, the loudest being from Ino, as she was 'unofficially' the second 'president' of the 'We-love-Sasuke-Fan-club'... damn fan-girls.

Iruka waited patiently for the screaming to end, but lost it after two minutes. His head grew five times its size **_(Demon-Head Jutsu F.T.W.)_**, "_SHUT UP. SIT DOWN. AND LET ME FINISH YOU MAGGOTS!"_ the effect was immediate as everyone went dead-silent and sat waiting patiently. Coughing to clear his throat, Iruka continued, "Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhi, will be... Hinata Hyuga... Shino Aburame..." this getting Hinata to smile as she liked Shino, the boy himself merely nodded in approval. "And Kiba Inuzuka" and Hinata's world shattered while Shino sighed dejectedly, while the young Inuzuka Heir _'yahoo'd'_ and cheered about getting on a team with 'his' Hinata-chan.

Kiba immediately shuts his mouth when he felt several unknown glares and killing intends focused on him. Back in the Hokage Tower, Tsume and Hiashi were focusing their sights on Kiba as soon as they heard him say _'His Hinata-chan'_. Several of the people around them were discreetly moving away from the pair, as no-one wanted to be in their way if they struck out. Kurenai was also focusing on Kiba, but controlling herself... it didn't mean however, that she was thinking of ideas of putting him in Genjutsu's to change his perverted ways... or at the very least to protect Hinata.

"Team 9 are still in rotation..." Flipping a page on his clipboard, "Team 10, under Asuma Sarutobi, will be... Shikamaru Nara" Only getting a snore from the boy, and Iruka to get an eye-twitch. Grabbing an eraser, he flings it at Shikamaru's sleeping form, hitting dead-on and waking the boy painfully, "Choji Akimichi... and Ino Yamanaka"

"WHAT! Why do I get stuck on a team with the Lazy Bastard and Sir Eats-a-lot" Ino yelled out in protest, getting a muttered _'troublesome woman'_ and snigger from the young Nara and Akimichi.

"Quite simple really" Iruka began; only lazily glancing up at Ino with a deadpanned look, "Asuma-san requested the re-creation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group. Hoping that the children of the original will be as good or better in the future" his explanation wasn't enough apparently for Ino, as the girl was about to protest again, so Iruka decided to add the icing to the cake, "And this idea was approved by Shikaku-sama, Choza-sama and Inoichi-sama" Ino shut her mouth instantly at the name of her father.

Being happy with that, he put the clipboard away as he addressed the class, "Now... for my final lesson, I wish to tell you all to take your future careers seriously. No-longer will there be teachers to hold your hand to teach you the basics, no-longer will there be a nurse's office to patch you up when you're on the field, no-longer are you all children... you're Shinobi now, adults! So take this time to reflect on how you were during your academy days and work on them to help you develop in your squads..." looking around, he notices a good lot had taken to what he said seriously, but was still disappointed to see some girls ignoring him and gazing at Sasuke. _'I swear I'll never understand the female mind'_ he mentally muttered to himself, "Now, any questions?"

Almost immediately everyone started speaking at once, Iruka's eyes twitched at the loudness of them all, but could generally hear the most common of all questions they were shouting. _'Who is Naruto's partner' – 'Who is Renamon' _and lastly, _'Why does the dobe have a partner!'_ Over-all, he felt the need to bang his head on the desk for ever opening his mouth.

Raising a hand, he waited till they were silent. Clearing his throat, he caught not only the attentions of the students, but also the people sitting/standing at the Hokage's Office. "Okay first off, Renamon is a..._ summons_... of sorts, and has chosen Naruto to be her partner... or the other way around..." he muttered, though they all heard him anyways, "I'm not sure which, but regardless. She has proven to Hokage-sama to being quite strong and has developed a bond with Naruto, calling him her 'tamer', which is basically equivalent to how Akamaru sees Kiba as." It wasn't a true answer, as this whole 'tamer' business seemed more than that, but they didn't need to know. "I have also been told that she has been with Naruto for a number of years, since he was six if what I'm told is true..." he looked to Naruto who just nodded, "And has been off-radar from even the Hokage till just last night. So her skills are quite good, and have even been teaching Naruto when he isn't at the Academy."

The response to that wasn't what he expected, as number of students began snickering and laughing, with only Kiba voicing out what they all thought, "So this _partner_ has been teaching the dobe? Must not be a very strong partner like Akamaru then" his taunt renewing the laughing throughout the classroom, with the only ones being quite were the few that could be seen as 'friends' of Naruto, such as Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji... Sasuke was there, but he mainly just didn't care and was ignoring it all.

What many weren't expecting though, was for Renamon to phase right behind Kiba with both clawed hands a few inches away from his neck, and for her to be towering over him menacingly, "I'd advice to keep such opinions to yourself _Inuzuka_, as I won't have _anyone_ bad mouthing _my_ tamer. Understood?" Kiba couldn't see who it was, but he could clearly see the animalistic paws and claws at the corner of his eyes, as he was too scared to move his head, and all he could do was gulp and nod slowly. Akamaru was surprisingly quite for once, and if Kiba felt right, was shivering slightly.

"Renamon, could you please not threaten my ex-students..." Iruka asked, but later mumbled, "despite said student being a complete moron" The Humanoid Vixen nodded and phased back into the shadows, only to re-appear cross-armed behind Naruto as the boy had a fox-grin on his face. Many of the students mouths were on the floor, as they stared at the yellow furred, purple wearing, humanoid shaped fox. _This! Was the dobe's partner!_ Even back at the Hokage's Office, the leader himself was having a laughing good time as he watched everyone's expression in the room go bug-eyed and slack-jawed. He even took a picture for later fun... _yep, Naruto finally brought him over to the Dark Side (The Prankster Side that is)._

Renamon put her fist into her palm as she gave a formal bow, "Pleased to meet you all..." standing straight, "My name is Renamon, and I am Naruto's partner as he is my tamer. If anyone has a problem with that..." lifting up a paw, she materialized a single diamond shard floating above her tips, "Please let me know, so I can _properly_ answer you to the _point_" The grin she had made everyone shiver.

* * *

><p><em>The Truth comes out! And both Tamer and Partner have now learned that more of Renamon's kind has been appearing all over the Elemental Nations! Teams have been formed, and Renamon's been revealed to them all. How will Konoha react to this? How will the fact she's a 'fox' type Digimon affect their future within Konoha?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Chapter 4: "Think like a Fox, Fight like a Fox!" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 End<em>**


	5. Author's Notice (Monday, June 24, 2013)

O-O-O

_**Please Ignore the Previous "ALERT" about a new Chapter being placed. It was supposed to be this Author's Notice, yet it wasn't posted, and for some reason got auto-removed. So attempting to re-post it now, to see if it will finally go up.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**_

O-O-O

This is Clonetrooper29 Reporting In!

Greetings and Salutations my many Fans, Young and Old, out there in the "Real World". I am currently writing to you all today, in regards to my many stories in which have been declared **"DEAD" or are on "HIATUS"** awaiting to be re-done and replaced. As you all may know, I have hit road-blocks on many of them, and thus have decided to re-write most of them anew.

Those stories include...

**1. Naruto: The Shinigami Maelstrom - (A Naruto and Bleach Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently working on new story**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - (DEAD) - Currently writing third new chapter for new story version, will be posting soon (by end of this month, or earlier at the latest)**

**3. Naruto: Ninja Tamer - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently on planning phase only**

**4. Naruto: Kanto Adventure - (A Naruto and Pokemon Cross-over) - (DEAD) - Has been replaced by new story, which is also currently on my Story List (Naruto: The Aura Shinobi)**

**5. Naruto: Jinchuuriki Meister - (A Naruto and Soul Eater Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently working on new story, as been told in some emails and reviews that it is following the Anime too closely, and not enough creativity in originality.**

The following stories, are ones that are currently **"ON-GOING"** as of this moment...

**1. Naruto: The Aura Shinobi - (A Naruto and Pokemon Cross-over) - Replacement for Naruto: Kanto Adventure**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - Replacement for Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody (Old Version)**

**3. Naruto: Shinobi of the Force - (A Naruto and Star Wars Cross-over)**

**4. Naruto: Shinobi of Twilight - (A Naruto and Kingdom Hearts One-Shot) - COMPLETED**

**5. Naruto: A Hollow Rebirth - (A Naruto and Bleach One-Shot) - COMPLETED**

* * *

><p>As you can see, a number of my stories have officially been declared <strong>"DEAD"<strong>, and as such will soon be removed from my story list. By the end of this month in the latest, those stories will be removed, and be placed somewhere else for viewing pleasure. Those that wish to **"ADOPT"** those stories - _once they have been placed there - _are more than welcomed to, given that they place credit where credit is due.

As for the stories that have been declared on **"HIATUS"**, they are currently still being re-planned. As of this moment, nothing significant can be placed for people's viewing pleasure. Thus, those stories will be kept there until the new versions of them are ready to be posted.

I like to thank everyone for being patient with me, given how slow I write these new stories/chapters to be posted. With work, my aunt being sick, and having to take care of my home, it is nearly impossible to get any free time. Once again, thank you for your patience.

* * *

><p><strong>THESE STORIES WILL BE REMOVED BY THE END OF THIS MONTH!<strong>

**1. Naruto: Kanto Adventure (HAS ALREADY BEEN REPLACED BY "THE AURA SHINOBI")**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody (WILL BE REPLACED BY NEW STORY, OF SAME TITLE)**

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for your patience, and I hope you'll enjoy the coming new chapters of <strong>Naruto: The Aura Shinobi, Naruto: The Shinobi of the X-Antibody (new story), and Naruto: Shinobi of the Force<strong>

This is CT29, Signing Off!


End file.
